When not Iron Man and Captain America
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Couch make out session interrupted by a tickle fight. Extremely fluffy Stony!


It was nice and sweet, and warm and secure. Days like those were rare - Steve had no meetings today, Tony just turned in his latest project, so they both were free and carefree, as it seemed that villains also took a day off. What started as a watching together a movie, quickly turned out into a couch make out session. So now Tony was sprawled on his back, while Steve cautiously settled on top of him, kissing sweetly and slowly, and it was so very nice, until Steve started to have stupid ideas and moved his hands to Tony's sides, softly wiggling his fingers, once, twice.

"Ngah.." Tony made a displeased sound, squirming from the touch. The soldier just smiled into the kiss and pushed his fingertips a little bit deeper into the skin, scribbling his fingers at his lover's waist.

"Ahahahaa!" Tony tried to jerk away, but each time he tried to push himself up, Steve just dug more into his sides. "Steheheeveee!" he laughed out, trying to squirm away from him, but then blond wiggled his fingers into Tony's right side, making him jerk against the couch's back.

"What?" Steve smiled, slowing his fingers, making Tony giggle and squirm. "Not my fault that whenever I touch you here," a poke to brunet's side making him yelp, "or here," fingers scribbling at his ribs, forcing a laugh from Tony, "or, especially, here," Steve moved his both hands to Tony's belly, lightly wiggling his fingers which left Tony in complete hysterics, as he shot his head back, laughing helplessly, "you just squirm away, laughing without any reason," Steve teased further, stopping his fingers, feeling his boyfriend start to kick in protest.

"Hah.. Ha.. You're a jerk," Tony looked at Steve, and even if he did pout, his eyes were sparkling happily and Steve knew better what that meant.  
"Maybe," he smiled, going back to kissing and Tony wiggled nervously under him, thinking that he was going to torment him further, but hummed happily feeling Steve's lips on his. They could just continue with their make out session, but Tony wanted some fun of his own, so he slowly placed his hands above Steve's hips, and, without any warning, drilled his fingers there, scribbling at blond's muscles.

Steve laughed loudly, scrambling away from Tony, falling on the other end of the couch on his back, as Tony followed him, smiling mischievously, going rampant on Steve's hips and sides, enjoying having his boyfriend squirming underneath him, as it still didn't happen as often as he wished it would.

Tony laughed himself, seeing how frantically Steve wiggled each time his fingers found soldier's hips, staying there for a little longer, but never long enough to let Steve catch his hands, moving them to his sides and scribbling fingers at Steve's toned stomach.

"Hahahaa!" Steve wailed, laughing deep and hard, finally managing to catch Tony's wrist, keeping them away from him, and brunet was still grinning, wiggling his fingers tauntingly. Steve took a deep breath, trying to calm down and pulled his boyfriend on top of him, settling Tony's head on his shoulder. "Okay, that's enough for today.." he gasped out.

Tony just laughed mockingly in response and looked up at Steve with a playful grin. He leaned more on the bigger man and went to kiss his neck - at least that's what Steve thought, but as soon as Tony pressed his lips to blond's lighter skin, he huffed his cheeks, blowing a raspberry.

"AHAHA!" Steve yelped, trying to twist away from Tony. He moved his hands, pushing Tony back by the shoulders, to see him grinning triumphantly.

"Oh, you wanna play like that?" soldier play growled, grabbing the hem of Tony's tank top. "Pull your shirt up!"  
"What?! No!" brunet squeaked, jerking away from Steve, which just made it too easy for him to flop Tony on his back, climbing up at him, trying to pull his shirt up. "No! Stop! Leave me alone!" Tony squeaked again, trying to hold his shirt down, not able to stop the panicked laughs escaping his lips.

"Come on," Steve grinned, not stopping his efforts, "I just want to kiss you there," he continued knowing that it was something his boyfriend always enjoyed.  
"Liar!" Tony yelped through his laughter, as Steve started to brush his fingers at the bit of skin on brunet's belly he managed to uncover.

Steve was grinning more, loving seeing Tony laughing so freely. It was adorable. But if Tony didn't allow him to blow a raspberry on his belly, he will find another spot to torment - he quickly moved his head forward, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, blowing a raspberry there.

"HAAHA!" Tony squirmed, kicking, trying to move his face away from Steve's lips, but it proved to be nearly impossible, and Steve just blew a raspberry after raspberry, getting both cheeks.

"StehehHAAHAvee!" he tried to kick away, wiggling wildly, but all he accomplished was that they both tumbled down from the couch to the floor.

"Ugh," Steve grunted as his back hit the floor, Tony landing on top of him. He looked up at his boyfriend with a grin, wrapping his hands around Tony's waist, making him laugh and squirm, but not move away. After a while of looking at each other, grinning like idiots, they leaned their heads closer, kissing again, long and sweet, cherishing each moment.

Because in such moments they were not Iron Man and Captain America - they were not even Tony Stark - genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and Steve Rogers - the super soldier. In such moments they were just two people who were utterly and truly in love with each other.


End file.
